


Wisdom

by Joking611



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Asari Characters, F/F, Fictober 2019, Loyalty Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Cora leads Dawn and Vetra through the Leusinia.Set in my "Andromeda Futures" AU.





	Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2019 prompt #10 - “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

“Cora, do you know where you’re going?”

“No.”

“She does a good job of faking it though, doesn’t she?” Vetra gave Dawn a wink.

Cora threw an annoyed look back over her shoulder as the pair chuckled.

“Ouch,” Vetra pantomimed an injury as Dawn struggled to suppress an even larger laugh. “I think that hurt more than enemy fire.”

“Can’t the two of you take anything seriously?” That wasn’t fair, she knew. They were a good team, and it wasn’t like anyone was going to hear them over all the other noise. She'd never taken being teased well.

_'Honestly, with Peebee sitting this one out on the Tempest, I thought…’ _Well, Cora wasn’t entirely certain what she thought, but she had hoped it would be better than this. Boarding the Leusinia, any other asari crewmember would have been an obvious choice for the mission, but Peebee not only hadn’t been interested, she’d been actively disinterested. She’d seemed almost relieved when Dawn had picked Vetra for the away team.

That Cora was joining the mission was a foregone conclusion. “More asari than a real asari,” Peebee would say. It was odd that she was more offended by that than she’d been by being called “that weird human maiden” or “the Alliance huntress” when she’d been back on Thessia. Of course it was probably because she considered herself to be both a maiden and a huntress. Reinforcement of those beliefs wasn’t exactly insulting. What did she care that Peebee thought she was ridiculous, and that she compared her to a "real asari"?

In reality, she cared a great deal, and she didn’t know why. She didn’t even particularly like Peebee. Other than unit cohesion, what difference did it make?

She sighed under her breath. _Dawn_ thought the world of her, for one thing. Who would have thought? Such a crazy mix of responsible and irresponsible. Still, they were both smart as hell, and goddess knew how, but they made it work.

She was almost a little jealous that they’d found each other. That was part of coming to Andromeda though, wasn’t it? New beginnings? Maybe there was even someone out here for _her_. She didn’t think anything of the fact that when she imagined such a someone now, they were always blue. How things change.

“Focus, Cora,” came from behind her.

“Ma’am,” was her curt response.

“All kidding aside, _do_ you know where you’re going? The layout’s a lot different from the Hyperion.” Dawn sounded so calm as to be almost lethargic. It was an excellent example, given the sound of distant fighting echoing through the ship.

“I can get us to the bridge, Pathfinder.” At times like this she still clung to the chain of command.

“The ship’s a wreck,” added Vetra. “Maybe we should split up. See who gets there first.”

“No,” came Dawn’s automatic reply.

Cora expected it. Unlike her father, Dawn _never_ split her team.

“Besides,” offered Cora. “Let them make noise. Chaos is good. There is opportunity in chaos.”

“Sun Tzu.” “Silpia Domititus.” Dawn and Vetra commented simultaneously, before turning to each other.

“Sarissa Theris,” corrected Cora before she shrugged. “Wisdom is wisdom.”

Cora realized they were both waiting for her. “We’re almost there. Just five more minutes at the most.” She started to turn before Dawn stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

“How do you know?”

Cora opened her mouth, and hesitated. She could feel them. Her sisters. Their strength. Their fear. Their faith in each other. Where those feelings were centralized, that was their destination. Just a few bulkheads away.

“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

Dawn met her eyes, before releasing her.

“I do.”


End file.
